1. Field of the Invention
This invention relates to the synthesis of an enhanced portrait image from at least two images captured on a handheld digital image capture device
2. Description of the Related Art
A hand-held digital image capture device is provided that has a display screen and a user-selectable mode in which upon engaging the mode the device detects a face in the field of view of the device and generates a face delimiter on the screen surrounding the initial position of the image of the face on the screen. The device thereafter indicates to the user if the device departs from movement along a predetermined concave path with the optical axis of the device pointing towards the face, such indication being made by movement of the image of the face relative to the delimiter. The device captures and stores a plurality of images at successive positions along the path.
One or more non-transitory processor-readable storage media having code embodied therein is/are also provided for programming a processor to operate a camera-enabled device in any of the user-selectable modes described herein.